<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of the Valo Kas by tuffypelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699620">Tales of the Valo Kas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/pseuds/tuffypelly'>tuffypelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Shokrakar and Taarlok are in a committed relationship, Valo Kas, Wholesome, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/pseuds/tuffypelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Conclave there had to be something else.<br/>Somewhere else<br/>A place with people that made Athena Adaar into the woman fit to lead the Inquisition.</p>
<p>Basically this is just some drabble pieces about The Valo Kas and Athena as she grew up there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shokrakar/Taarlok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intimidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Taarlok and Shokrakar have a small disagreement about the newest resident of Greyheart, the home of the Valo Kas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"With all due respect, I have to advise against this"<br/>
Shokrakar didn't spare him a glance as she continued with the paperwork strewn about her desk. "Oh? And just what do you mean, Kadan?" She could almost feel him stiffen across the room.<br/>
"You know exactly what." Taarlok hissed, drawing closer as not to be heard from outside, "This isn't just a Tal Vashoth you picked up from the roadside, this is an unstable apostate. Do you really want Templars-"<br/>
"She is a child." The battleworn woman met her lovers eyes, a look passing between them that would have caused anyone else to falter. "Her parents were good people. I promised them I would teach her." Her eyes stayed locked with his, daring him to challenge her on this. He looked away first, hands balling to fists.<br/>
"You're going to lead Templars right to you. Right to everyone here." Taarlok studied the table as he pulled a chair up to her desk, hand coming to rest near hers. She scoffed yet took his hand nonetheless.<br/>
"Because I've taken on an apprentice? I've done a lot bigger than that without a peep from those bootlickers." Her frost nipped hand squeezed his in reassurance although who for was up for debate. "We will be fine, Kadan, all the necessary precautions have been taken, don't worry." His eyes caught hers again and what he saw killed any argument he may have had. Her dark eyes were just as determined as when they had first met, fighting alongside one another. So instead of arguing he sighed, lifting her hand to his lips. A clear sign of her victory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fighting a Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shokrakar has a favorite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hissra didn't know why Shokrakar had taken such a shine to this one. More importantly, she didn't know why she had to teach her how to fight with a sword when the tyke was a mage. Yet here she was, sparring with the kid as her little brother played with a stuffed halla someone had dug up for him. They had been at this for a while now, a fact that was beginning to make Hissra rethink what brought her to this. She blocked Yeqara's next attack, which had gone a bit wide, and quickly disarmed her.<br/>"Let's take a break, shall we?" The older Qunari grinned as the sword clattered to the ground. Unlike anyone else she would have done that to, Yeqara simply nodded, silent as stone. Which brought Hissra to another thing she didn't like about the tyke; she was silent. More silent than any child should be. However, to be fair, the kid did just lose everything so Hissra couldn't be too upset about that. Her brother on the other hand<br/>"Thena!! Thena, look!!!" It was as if he was waiting for the moment to strike, dashing over to his big sister with a clump of bobbles in his chubby little hands. Excitedly he began to ramble about where and how and why he got each thing he held. Some were taken from him because they were very obviously stolen but others he freely gave to her. The one sure thing, however, was Yeqara would look at each item in the child's possession and smile, insisting she loved each one when he asked.<br/>Hissra had asked Shokrakar why she hadn't made the boy do lessons as well and her answer had simply left her with more questions. <br/>"It isn't what Yeqara wants."<br/>Hissra wanted an in house brothel but that apparently wasn't as important.  She scowled to herself as she watched the siblings play together. If this wasn't favoritism she didn't know what was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>